Attachments for adapting non-spiked shoes for use in activities where surface gripping or traction is desirable are known. U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,901 (“the '901 patent”) describes such a device. The device of the '901 patent relates to an attachment or add-on which fits over a dress or sports shoe. Thus, there is the possibility of movement between the attachment and the shoe over which it is placed when the attachment is worn by the user. Consequently, there is needed an apparatus that permits coupling a gripping or traction device directly to the shoe upper or existing shoe outer sole. There is also a need for an apparatus that will permit a user particular about his appearance or budget to select and convert a shoe meeting his/her particular requirements.